


Muscle Memory

by beomshell



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Okay not really but it could be, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-29 19:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beomshell/pseuds/beomshell
Summary: Youngjae finally decides to put his bank account first, but at what cost?





	Muscle Memory

**Author's Note:**

> (dyeing to meet you chapters are on their way still... i'm struggling with finding a plot that i'm happy with so please bear with me! and thank you for all your comments i really appreciate it!! 💕💕)
> 
> i went to the gym for the first time (in a while) today and my knees are wobbly n e way this was the fastest oneshot i've ever written i hope u enjoy it mwah

Youngjae was fucking nervous. He’s definitely not dressed for the occasion, wearing his work uniform from the town’s local grocery store. Attempting to hide what he can, he removes his cap and shoves it in his bag before throwing over a jacket. The wind from outside sends shivers down his spine with his hair now exposed to the elements.

He takes a deep breath and pushes the door open, walking in.

The smell never fails to get to him. It’s stuffy, musty and all sorts of nasty descriptors in-between. He has no idea how he managed to suck it up and come to this hellhole for as long as he did.

There’s no one at the counter. Confused, he checks his watch for the time.

It’s 6:11PM.

_Don’t staffed hours finish at 7?_

He notices a bell towards his left, and he taps it and grimaces at the obnoxiously loud ding it produces. It wasn’t long before he hears a gasp from the staff room behind the desk, with a young man stumbling out of the door. Youngjae’s pretty sure he’s never seen him before.

He had short, choppy bangs and two small moles adorning the top of one of his eyelids. 

“Hi! Sorry for making you wait, what can I help you with today?”

Youngjae almost didn’t hear him, too busy staring at his arms and eventually moving his gaze to the man’s chest. He’s slightly disappointed after registering a missing name tag on his uniform.

A loud clang to his left followed by a loud grunt snaps him back to reality, and he blinks hard after quickly berating himself.

“I’d like to cancel my membership,” Youngjae says, admittedly too fast.

The dude looks at him stunned, in response.

“Oh.”

_Yeah, ‘oh’._

He shifts around uncomfortably as the man in looks around behind him in panic, fingers tapping on the counter.

“Do you mind if I ask why?”

Youngjae sighs and tries to remember what he’d rehearsed on the bus ride to the venue.

“Look, uhh…” he gestures at the man’s chest where his name tag should be.

“Jaebeom.”

“Okay, Jaebeom… look. I guess you’re new around here since I’ve never seen you before and I know that you’re just trying to do your job-”

Another deep breath.

“But I’ve got bills to pay for and for the time being I’m hiding behind the guise of body positivity until I can afford to come back. Which is probably never. I hate it here.” He mumbles the last part to himself. 

Jaebeom is visibly taken aback by his blunt response and Youngjae feels a tinge of guilt. He knows the dude was just doing his job, but it was making this much harder for him. Youngjae has had his fair share of awkward silences but this particular one was becoming increasingly unbearable.

“I understand,” the man says eventually.

Youngjae clears his throat before mumbling a quiet ‘thanks’.

He receives a kind smile from Jaebeom, who then proceeds to move to the other side of the counter and enters a few things into the keyboard, staring at the screen and clicking here and there. Youngjae isn’t sure whether or not he should stay put or move closer to him. Tapping his foot on the ground to the beat of the music playing on the radio, he notes to himself how it was always way too loud of his liking. He begrudgingly remembers how he had to buy noise cancelling earphones, only for them to be lost (or stolen??) two weeks later. God, he fucking hated this place.

His thoughts were interrupted, with Jaebeom sliding two pieces of paper and a pen in his direction.

“I’ll get you to fill these two forms out for me,” he says quietly, constantly looking behind him.

Youngjae smiles to himself as he writes down his details, trying to fill them out as fast as he can.

“Scared you’ll get in trouble with the boss?”

Jaebeom purses his lips and avoids eye contact.

“Oh, I definitely will.”

Youngjae pauses to look up at him, cocking his head to the side before returning to the form. He tries his best not to roll his eyes at the questions on the form and the number of lines provided for him to write his answers. It wasn’t until he reached the end of the form where he sees the section which is to be filled out by staff when what Jaebeom was implying finally clicks.

**‘Cancellation processed by …………………………………’**

He makes eye contact with Jaebeom, who was silently watching him the entire time. Youngjae wants to curl up into a ball and delete himself. Maintaining eye contact, he slowly places the pen back on the desk and slides the papers away. He doesn’t miss the opportunity to properly study his face now, since they’re obviously never going to meet again and he can afford to be a little shameless at this point, to be honest. Much to his dismay, Jaebeom is extremely handsome, from his sharp and pointy nose to his heart-shaped lips. He’s ripped too, it isn’t fair.

The man reluctantly picks up the forms, reading through them to make sure everything was properly filled out. Youngjae regrets leaving one to two-worded responses and focuses his attention on the weights scattered across the floor instead. God, how he hated picking them back up to make space for himself during workouts.

“Thanks, Choi Youngjae,” Jaebeom finally says.

Youngjae doesn’t respond, reaching into his bag to retrieve his wallet. He pulls out his membership card and hands it to Jaebeom to take.

“You should hold onto that,” he says, gently pushing Youngjae’s hands back.

“Huh?”

“Your last payment was debited three weeks ago, which means you can still use our facilities until the 22nd next week. Your card wouldn’t work anyway if you tried to scan it after that.”

“Right…” Youngjae replies.

“And um-”

Jaebeom clears his throat before looking away, flustered.

“I’m happy to help you out, if you’d like.”

“With what exactly?”

“Maybe we could train together or something… I’m just a casual here but I also have a set of equipment in my apartment.”

“You’re asking me, a complete stranger… If I’d want to work out with you in your apartment?” Youngjae teases.

“That’s not- I mean I get it.”

Youngjae tries really hard to hold down a smirk and notes how Jaebeom’s cheeks are growing progressively pink by the minute.

“Gyms are expensive, I know. I just think that maybe we could work something out so that you’re not missing out on some good exercise since you can’t afford it anymore,” he says quietly.

“That’s… really cute,” Youngjae coos.

Jaebeom’s eyes suddenly widen, and he quickly turns around, embarrassed as hell and leaving his back faced towards Youngjae as the younger finally cackles in laughter. Youngjae takes a few steps backwards and licks his lips before opening them to speak.

“Jaebeom, I have to leave for work now, so text me! Or show up at my door, whatever.”

His head turns quickly to look back at Youngjae, mouth slightly open in shock at the bold suggestion with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“But how would I even-” Jaebeom stops midway after he sees him pointing at the forms in his hands.

Youngjae scans the area for any onlookers before puckering his lips to blow a kiss in his direction, cackling and bolting out the door, leaving a flustered Jaebeom in shambles at the counter.

**Author's Note:**

> this AU has some potential for me to squeeze in some smut later down the track lemme know what you think x
> 
> [my twitta 💗](https://mobile.twitter.com/bbomdi?s=09)


End file.
